George
George & James (subtitled "American Composer Series - Volume 1") is a 1984 album by The Residents, and the first in their American Composer Series, profiling the work of George Gershwin and James Brown (specifically, the 1963 album'' Live at the Apollo). It was released on Ralph Records on March 13th 1984. The American Composer Series was intended by The Residents to last from 1984 until 2000, with each volume profiling two American composers (one per side of the album). The project.was abandoned by The Residents after the release of the second volume, ''Stars & Hank Forever, in 1986. History George & James consists of covers of works by George Gershwin (1898-1937) and James Brown (1933-2006). The album notes include a brief introduction to the American Composer Series concept, followed by brief biographies of the two artists and of The Residents, describing them as "a group of pseudo-artists who freely indulge themselves in the Great American Culture". It was also the first Residents album to use computer-created art on the cover and in the promotional video for the This Is A Man's Man's Man's World single. The group had previously loosely covered "Summertime" on The Ballad of Stuffed Trigger demo reel in 1970. The James Brown side is based on the 1963 album Live at the Apollo, one of the first live albums and the most successful R&B album ever. The Residents version simulates the live sound of the Apollo concert with crowd noises taken from the Mole Show performance in Utrech, Holland (the same show used for the ''Mole Show: Live In Holland'' recording). James Brown's part is taken by The Residents' lead singer, who transforms the Godfather of Soul into a growling voice reminiscent of the Angakok from Eskimo. Track listing George # Rhapsody In Blue (10:31) # I Got Rhythm (3:04) # Summertime (4:08) James # Live at the Apollo (18:41) ## I'll Go Crazy ## Try Me ## Think ## I Don't Mind ## Lost Someone ## Please, Please, Please ## Night Train Liner notes The American Composer Series America, in its relatively short history, has produced an astounding number of talented individuals in the field of music. The Residents are deeply indebted to the American composer for the spunk it has given the melting pot. This series is to be recorded during the final 16 years of the 20th century (1984-2000). While each record will be released upon completion, the work, as a whole, will not be available until 2001 and will contain the works of not less than twenty composers. George Gershwin (1898-1937) Gershwin was born in Brooklyn, New York, on September 25th, 1898. At 21 he had his first hit with "Swanee". In 1922, Gershwin wrote a one-act opera, "135th Street", which paved the way for his 1924 premier of "Rhapsody In Blue". Few pieces written before that time had both the quality and general Americana of "Rhapsody", and it made Gershwin famous throughout the world of music. After that he split his time by writing both for Broadway and the concert hall. Other works are: "An American In Paris", "Porgy and Bess", "I Got Rhythm", "Nice Work If You Can Get It", "Somebody Loves Me", and many other '30s pop tunes. He died in 1937 of a brain tumor. James Brown (1933- ) Overcoming a childhood of poverty, Brown rose to become America's first successful black artist. His first record was "Please, Please, Please" (1956). In 1962, he recorded one of the first live albums, "Live at the Apollo". It immediately became the most commercially successful R&B album ever recorded. James has had over 20 singles that sold a million, including "It's A Man's Man's Man's World", "Say It Loud, I'm Black and I'm Proud", "Papa's Got A Brand New Bag", "Prisoner of Love", and "Sex Machine". Credits Performed By: The Residents Produced By: The Residents Computer Art Cover Produced By: Pore Know Graphics The Residents Are Personally Managed By: Bill Gerber The Famous Flames on "James" Portrayed By: Raoul N. Di Seimbote The Audience on "James" Portrayed By: The "Mole Show" audience in Utrecht, Holland. Release History See also * The American Composer Series * Stars & Hank Forever Category:Albums Category:The American Composer Series Category:George & James